Megaman ZX Saisei
Story To Be Added Character Iserock Iserock is a Female Protagonist And a Childhood Friend of Jarmax. Was Similar To Iselob Starfryed From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Iserock Bears a Pretty Strong Resemblance To Unnamed Girl (Red Hair) From Karakids. Jarmax Jarmax is a Secondary Female Protagonist And a Childhood Friend of Iserock. Was Similar To Jarnake Saucer From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Jarmax Bears a Pretty Strong Resemblance To Unnamed Girl (Yellow Hair) From Karakids. Wilson Wilson is a Human Reporter That Plays an Important Role. She Had Previous Relation To Herlock And He Later Kidnaps Her During The Attack On The Human Settlement By Zamigo Force. Wilson Suit is a Basis For The Repainted And Remolded Version Neige From Megaman Zero 4. Herlock Herlock is a Fox-Like Boss And Secondary Antagonist. He is an Old Friend of Wilson And is Working For Zamigo as a Commander of The Prehistoric Eight Warrior With The Objective of Destroyed. To Was Similar a Craft From Megaman Zero 4. He May Be Based On Fox While His Possible Prehistoric Theme is a Duscyon. He Also Similar To Herlock Sholmes From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Zamigo Zamigo is an Sea Angel-Like Boss And Main Antagonist. He May Be Based On Sea Angel While His Possible Prehistoric Theme is Clione Limacina. He Also Similar To Zamigo Delma From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Bosses & Enemies The Robotic Are Based On a Hybrid of Prehistoric Animals. His Robotic Creature Has No Plant Motif. Their Motif of an Organic And Inorganic Object Bring To Mind The Eponymous Female Protagonist of Heroine. The Robotic Are The First Villain Group Who's Are That of Prehistoric Animals. Pseudoroid Prehistoric Eight Warrior''' are a Group of Eight Pseudoroid. They are Similar To The Einherjar Eight Warriors in Megaman Zero 4. * * '''Thunderbear The Grizzlyroid '''is a Grizzly Bear-Themed Pseudoroid With Thunder And Prehistoric Motif Based On Short-Faced Bear. His Design Similar To Maku/Grizzaka. * '''Scorfire The Pulmonoroid '''is a Scorpion-Themed Pseudoroid With Fire Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Pulmonoscorpius. His Design Similar To Sorisa/Stingerella. * '''Sarcolligator The Alligatoroid '''is an Alligator-Themed Pseudoroid With Null Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Sarcosuchus. His Design Similar To Niwa/Crocovile. * '''Frostopus The Keuppiaroid '''is an Octopus-Themed Pseudoroid With Ice Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Keuppia. His Design Similar To Sudaru Urukyu. * '''Irishock The Megaloceroid '''is a Deer-Themed Pseudoroid With Thunder Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Megaloceros. His Design Similar To Brez Arenishka. * '''Melilenhybrid '''The Siamoroid '''is an Otter-Themed Pseudoroid With Fire Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Siamogale (Melilutra And Megalenhydris). His Design Similar To Naiyo Kapaja. * '''Psywood The Woodpeckaroid '''is a Woodpecker-Themed Pseudoroid With Null Element And Prehistoric Motif Based On Australopicus Nelsonmandelai. His Design Similar To Pekka Zeppelin. Enemies * '''Soldierant '''is an Ant Like Enemies With Prehistoric Theme May Be a Titanomyrma. Soldierant His Coloured is Red And Light Blue. His Name Mixed is "Soldier Ant" To Mean. * '''Cyberchin '''is a Sea Urchin Like Enemies With Prehistoric Theme May Be a Archeocidaris. Cychin His Coloured is Blue And Light Red. His Name Mixed is "Cyber Urchin" To Mean. * '''Kamantis '''is a Praying Mantis Like Enemies With Prehistoric Theme May Be a Mantodea. Kamantis His Coloured is Green And Light Pink. His Name Come From a Word For Mantis in Japanese Kamakiri And English Mantisu. Category:Fan Game